


nobody leaves

by Naemi



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Dark, Found Poetry, Gen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: no excitement in her heart and no promise of relief





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/gifts).



> Found Poetry (treated, free-form excerpting and remixing) created from outtakes of my own writing.

 

keep her true nature—how?—  
can't feed the hunger

(it's tangible in  
this icy,  
little dead body)

words: utter confusion.

feels ~~less~~ lost in a time  
that's  
unfortunate  
because of marks on her skin that never go away.

one more pose, and one more, and then:  
(nobody leaves)  
pursuit.

words  
can't soothe the pain.

confusion.

10K frowns hard  
(sad face.)

(utter words;  
nobody leaves)

suffer the single most bloody consequences.  
rip open the skin.  
(no excitement in her heart and no promise of relief.

some things are still beyond her control.)  
whispers  
leaving a trail of embers.  
liquid fire

her work isn't done yet.  
not quite yet.

~~nobody leaves~~

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cassandra—just a little further
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
